rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Azelfland/Azelfland's guide to Real Racing 3's race tracks, chapter 2: The Formula E Circuits
"You have to be alert on a street circuit!" - Joylon Palmer, 2017 Yep. Chapter 2 of my circuit guides is finally here. Sorry for the holdup. And once again, we begin with the quote i used for the first chapter. For this chapter, we will take a look at the three Formula E Circuits: Berlin Airport, Hong Kong and New York. If a new one is added, it will be covered in a later chapter. Which is why i hope Monaco will be added to this game. Let's get to it, shall we? The tracks. The Formula E Circuits are not your average street circuits. While they look easy to navigate, in reality, they're the hardest in the entire game. Have you ever tried overtaking in a LaFerrari or a 412 T2 or even an MP4-X in those circuits? Well, it's impossible without having to damage your car. Which is why they're exclusive to the Formula E cars. Sometimes, these tracks will be used in limited time series and other career series as well. But we'll cover that on the next section: what game modes to expect. Game modes used in Career, Motorsports and Exclusive Series. In a cup race, it is impossible to overtake without damaging your car, even in a Formula E car. Drag races are, once again, non-existent, since the straights are too narrow for a drag race. For Hunter mode, it's easy to catch up to the Silvia but hard to know when to turn. Endurance races can be a bit frustrating. Knowing when to overtake is key. Speed snap is a bit of trial and error. If you mess up, you won't be able to get enough speed to win. Similar to Speed Snap mode, Autocross mode requires a bit of trial and error, as it's easy to tap the wall and lose precious seconds. Berlin is the only track of the three that doesn't have Formula E mode. Nuff said. If you think Autocross and Speed Snap mode are bad in these circuits, Speed Record mode is even worse. One tap of the walls means a small loss of speed and you won't be able to achieve first place if that happens, so proceed with caution. And remember back when i said that trying to set a good time in Melbourne's time trials was a nightmare? Well, the Formula E Circuits are WORSE! The hard corners of Hong Kong. If you think one turn is bad, then HOW ABOUT EVERY SINGLE TURN IN HONG KONG?! I'm going full range, baby! I don't know why, but i'm having a hard time trying to figure out the braking points, especially turn 2. The hard corners of New York. I can pretty much say the same thing about New York. Specifically the chicane before the starting line. One tap and your time trial is done. The twists and turns of the Berlin Airport Now, i'll be more lenient to the Berlin circuit, because, in my opinion, it's the easiest of the three. Turn 1 is a hairpin where you have to maintain your speed. Turns 2 and 3, or as i like to call them, "the hangar corners", are easy enough if you know what you're doing. Turn 5 requires a bit of precision braking. Same goes for turns 9 and 10, the last two corners of the circut. Now it's time for the recommended cars. Recommended cars. For this one, the Formula E cars are a little too obvious since they have their own Motorsports category. As for career, any car with good brakes, grip and acceleration will do. For any Limited Time Series, it is mandatory to use the car you're given. Tips. The same tips for Melbourne apply here. The end. And that's it for this chapter. Next time, we will take a look at one of the most iconic race tracks in the USA and in racing game history. Let me know of your experiences on the Formula E Circuits. Category:Blog posts Category:Circuits